paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 17: Don't Lose It, Re-use It
It is dawn at the lookout. Chase is sleeping with Skye in his pup house and Marshall is sleeping with Everest in his pup house. Rubble is sleeping with Apollo in Rubble's pup house because Apollo doesn't have one yet. Everyone else is sleeping in their own pup houses. Ellis comes outside with their breakfast as they slowly start to wake up with the exception of Rocky Ellis: Wakey Wakey pups Apollo: *yawns* Morning everyone Rubble: I can't believe I've just slept with my hero! Ellis is infront of Rocky's pup house and notices he's still fast asleep Ellis: Hey uh...Rocky. Your breakfast is ready. Rocky? Rocky: *wakes up* Huh? What happened? Ellis: You look like you've been up late Rocky: Well *stretches out* to be honest, I have. It's because I've been designing some gear for Apollo and also thinking of the possibility of combining the Paw Patrol megazord with the Overwatch Megazord. Ellis: *Looks at sketches of Rocky's designs* These look really good. I'll talk to Ryder about these and see if we can make them a reality Sometime later, Rocky's designs are done for real. One of them is a black pup house that can transform into a shuttle. The other is a pup pack which contains a laser blaster, a spider web launcher so he can launch spider webs, two pistons which he can use to push heavy objects and some x ray goggles so he can see through objects Zuma: Hi Apollo Apollo: Hi Zuma. What's with the excitement? Zuma: Ryder and Rocky made something for you Sometime later, they come up to the stuff made for Apollo. Apollo is wearing Rubble's sleeping mask and being guided by Ryder Ryder: And stop here Apollo: *stops* I can't wait to see these Ryder: On three Everyone: One. Two. Three Apollo: *removes the mask* Wow. My own pup pack and pup house? Thanks guys Rocky: You're welcome Apollo. Want to see what your pup pack can do? Apollo: Yes please Ryder attaches Apollo's pup pack to his back Ryder: You've got a laser blaster to fire lasers at your enemies, a spider web launcher to hold them in place, two pistons to push heavy objects and some x ray goggles to see through objects Apollo: I can't wait to use these Meanwhile in the enemy base Spectre: Why can't I get some respect from you two for once? Humdinger: We already are sir. You're just not giving any in return Spectre: Stop being such a hypocrite and get me a monster! Outrider: I do believe I have done that. He's as tough as a rock and he is...a rock. Ignea Ignea comes into the base. He is an all grey monster who's body is made from rocks. His eyes are dark red Ignea: Ignea at your service. Humdinger: You seem to be as hard as a rock Ignea: That's because I am. Outrider: Now you can give those rangers a "rocky" experience Ignea: Indeed I shall Back at the lookout, Apollo is testing the gear in his pup pack Chase: See if you can push this heavy rock Apollo: Should be no problem for a super pup Apollo tries to push the rock but he can't move it Apollo: If only that fat guy in purple didn't take my powers Ryder: That's why your pup pack has pistons to move them Apollo: Okay. I'll try it. *barks* pistons! Apollo's pistons come out of his pup pack (one on each side). He uses them to push the rock away with almost no effort Apollo: Wow! Thanks Ryder. Ryder: You're welcome Apollo. Wait. Did you say your powers were takn by a fat guy in purple? Marshal: *gasps and whispersto Everest* Maybe he's talking about humdinger Apollo: Yes. I did The alarm goes off and Ryder gets out the pup pad to check Ryder: He's on volcano island. Let's use the Air patroller Ryder, Ellis and the pups (including the non ranger pups) all get onboard the air patroller and Robodog pilots it to the island where Ignea is making a large pile of rocks for some reason Ignea: This is going to be a fun and rocky ride. Wait. I just realised one of the rangers is called rocky! *hears and sees the air patroller* and i do believe that's them. Well I'll put a stop to them Ignea makes a large rock with his hands and throws it at the air patroller Marshall: Feels like forever since we've been here Everest: It has been for me. Marshall: Trust me. You're going to love this island Everest: Just as much as I love you As they go in for a kiss, the rock that Ignea threw earlier strikes the left engine on the Paw Patroller causing Robodog to lose control of it Tracker: That didn't sound good! Ellis: We're going down! Ryder: Rangers! We need to evacuate! Ellis and I will grab Everest, Tracker and Apollo All rangers: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode and fly out of the air patroller with their non ranger friends just before it lands in the sea* Marshall: Everyone okay? Ellis: I think so Ignea: Paw Patrol? More like Fall Patrol! Apollo: The only thing that's falling is you and your rocky attitude Ignea: *makes a huge boulder with his hands* Not if you fall first! *throws the boulder at the rangers* All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms and somersault out of the way just in time* Ignea: You don't need to fight me. You just need to allow me to throw that pile of rocks into the volcano and flood this island until there's nothing left Skye: Well we won't As Ignea starts to pick up one of the rocks, Skye uses her supersonic jets to push him away but due to how heavy he is, she doesn't get him very far Ignea: Not much point trying! I weigh about 50,000 stones Rubble: And i thought i was chubby! Ignea: Just let me do my job Ryder: But we do *fights Ignea with the whole team includingthe non rangers* Chase: Whatever you guys do, don't let him anywhere near those rocks! Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* Ignea: I need those rocks to complete my plan! Ellis: That's why we ain't gonna let you touch them! Ignea: But i am going to let you touch this! Meteor Shower! Ignea makes thousands of small rocks, fires them into the sky and they then fall back down at the rangers and friends who try to find cover and defend themselves Tracker: I like a shower but not that kind! Apollo: We still need to focus on that rock face! *barks* Spider web launcher! Apollo launches some webs at the rocks which will hopefully keep tnem in place Ignea: While you take a shower, I'll feed the volcano. *Tries to pick up the rocks but can't due to the webs* What? Why are they so heavy now? Apollo: They're not heavy. They're just stuck Ignea: Looks like I'll have to destroy you instead! *starts to fight the rangers again* Ryder: We need to try and detatch the rocks from his body to stop him. Rubble, use your special attack! Rubble: Wilco Ryder! Earth hammer! Richter Frenzy! Rubble performs his Richter Frenzy attack which causes the rocks from Ignea's body to detatch but also the rocks in the pile he made earlier to become loose again. Everyone else cheers him Tracker: Fantastico Mi Amigo Everest: You destroyed him Apollo: Turns out i'm not the only hero *laughs with everyone else* Rubble: Aww shucks Ignea: You thought it would be that easy? All the rocks from Ignea's body re-attach themselves Chase: What? Skye: No Way! Rubble: How? Ignea: Thanks to your foolishness, I can finally complete my plan! *laughs evilly and throws the rocks in the volcano* Ellis: Marshall, see if you can cool the volcano before it floods the island! Marshall: You got it Ellis! *barks* jetpack! Marshall's jetpack comes back out of his pup pack Everest: Are you sure you can handle it Marshall? I don't want you getting hurt! Marshall: Don't worry Everest. I promise I'll be fine. Liftoff! Marshall flies to the top of the volcano as Everest whimpers for him Marshall: *barks* Water Cannons! Marshall's water cannons spray the volcano just as the lava starts leaking out of the top. It slows it down but not very much Ignea: You honestly think a splash of water will cool down this super hot lava! Zuma: It worked before and it will work again! Ignea: Do you not know the meaning of the word "physics"? Ryder: The Paw Patrol can do anything. No job is to big, no pup, or person, is too small! Ignea: Anything huh? How about evading a wave of rocks? Ignea shoots small rocks from his hands at the rangers. Skye manages to use her supersonic jets to fly upwards quickly while the others dodge and slice them from the ground. It takes him a while to notice Ignea: Wait. Where did Pinkie go? Skye: Wind Shield! Flying Tornado! Skye uses her tornado to clear the rocks away and use all of them against Ignea Skye: How did you like the taste of your own medicine? Ignea: A bit cold and hurts a little but it's good. Wait why is it cold? Rocky: I think Marshall's done with the volcano Marshall: *flies back down* Indeed i am Everest: Yay! That's my hero! *attempts to kiss Marshall* Marshall: Ummm. I'm still morphed Everest. Maybe later Everest: *stops* Oh right. Everyone else laughs except Ignea Ignea: What's so funny about a fight? Chase: Thanks for reminding us to destroy you! Let's combine our weapons All rangers: Weapons combine! Super Paw-zooka! Ignea: Rock Shield! All rangers: Super Paw-zooka Blast! They fire the Super Paw-zooka at Ignea who blocks the beam with his shield All rangers: *growl one at a time* The rangers add more power which then breaks the shield and destroys Ignea Ignea: *revived in mass form by Spectre* Your problems just got a lot more "Rocky". Also, i have some friends i want you to meet. Zombies. Ryder: We can't use the HQ Megazord because the Air patroller is busted. We'll have to use the other two. Ryder requesting Paw Patrol and Overwatch Megazords! Tracker: We'll take care of the zombies for you The zords come in and the rangers enter them. The pups get in their upgraded zords, Ryder gets in Chase's patrol zord and Ellis gets in Marshall's trucker zord All rangers: Zords Combine! The zords combine into the Paw Patrol and Overwatch Megazords Ryder and Ellis: Paw Patrol Megazord! All pups: Overwatch Megazord! All rangers: Ready to Roll! Ignea: My rocks are ready to roll too Ignea rolls some rocks at the two megazords, causing them to stumble Chase: We need to dislodge his rocks again. Rocky. Use your flails on him Rocky: 10-4 Chase. Flail Slice *pushes attack button* Ellis: We'll help you. Ladder Extension *pushes attack button* The flails and the ladder attack Ignea making the rocks on his body fall apart again Ignea: Now you've done that, i can do this! The rocks from Ignea's body swarm the megazords, attack them viciously several times, make them fall to the floor and then combine back into his body All rangers: Aaaahhhh! Ignea: I didn't know you could sing my favourite music Ryder: What is this? An agressive concert? Rocky: Oh wait. I've got an idea. How about we combine these two megazords into the Shogun Megazord? Skye: I like it but we need to be careful Zuma: And if we're off by just a hair Marshall: Then we could be history Rocky: I know it's a huge risk but we need to try it! Ryder: He's right rangers. We've got no other choice Rocky: If this goes wrong, i'm the one to blame Chase: Knowing you, this shouldn't go wrong. Ready rangers? All other rangers: Yeah Chase: 3. 2. 1. Now! All rangers: Zords Combine! All the zords combine into the Shogun Megazord (Here's how the Shogun Megazord transformation works. Following the process of the Overwatch Megazord, Rubble's digger zord and Rocky's Cycler Zord will stay in their normal zord state and form the feet. Chase's patrol zord and Skye's chopper zord will sit on the shoulders (Patrol Zord left and Chopper Zord right). Zuma's hover zord will attach itself to Skye's harrier zord on the back and Marshall's trucker zord will attach itself to the front) Tracker: Wow. Fantastico. Everest: Is that... Apollo: A new megazord? All rangers: Shogun Megazord! Ready to Roll! Ryder: I can't believe it worked! Ellis: I'm impressed Rocky Rocky: Thanks for trusting me. Now lets finish this "Rocky" business *laughs with the others* Ignea: A new megazord? How many do you need Rubble: Just this one to finish you off! The megazord attacks Ignea several times causing his rocks to fall apart again Rocky: Now's our chance. Use the megazords most powerful attack! Ryder, Rubble, Skye, Chase and Marshall: Right. Zuma and Ellis: Got it. The megazord charges up its ultimate attack Ignea: Uh oh All rangers: Final Shogun Blast *pull their levers* The megazord fires beams from the megazords shoulders, hands, knees, feet, head and chest at Ignea, destroying him almost instantly Ignea: This certainly doesn't rock at all! Rocky: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! But how will we get home without the air patroller? Back at the enemy base Humdinger: A new megazord? That's just not fair! Outrider: Says the fat mayor who likes to cheat and NEVER play fair! Humdinger: Oh shut up you! Spectre: Don't tell her to shut up! She is correct. Humdinger: But I don't...Ugh! You know what? I'm moving out! *walks out of the base* Outrider: He's pathetic Spectre: Thank god we don't have to deal with him...for a while anyway Back at the island, Rocky is on his tugboat and taking Ryder and Zuma to the Air Patroller while Ellis and the other pups are playing tag together. Ellis is it Ellis: Hmm. Where did those puppies go? I don't know. Are they *tags Apollo who then gets jumpscared* Here Apollo: Well one of them is *laughs with Ellis as we go over to Ryder, Zuma and Rocky who are Scuba diving down to the air patroller* Zuma: Looks like the blades are completely gone Ryder: Rocky. Do you have any spares in your truck? Rocky: I have plenty Ryder. Don't lose it, re-use it. Rocky swims up to his tugboat and comes back with spare propeller blades Ryder: Perfect Rocky. Now lets get them in place. Rocky: Yes sir Ryder. *barks* Ratchet Rocky's ratchet comes out of his pup pack. He then uses it to loosen the bolt securing the damaged blades and cathes the bolt in one of his paws. Ryder and Zuma then remove the old blades and replace them with the new ones. Rocky then uses the bolt he removed earlier to hold them in place and tightens it with his ratchet Zuma: Let's hope it works Rocky: I'll use my crane to bring it up *swims up to his tugboat, climbs onboard, removes his helmet and barks* Crane Rocky's crane picks up the air patroller and then drags it to shore Marshall: Looks like our ride home is fixed Everyone gets onboard the Air patroller and straps themselves in. Robodog tests it and it works so they start to fly back home Everest: That was a great experience Marshall: I know. It was also good for your training Everest: Never thought I'd do the real thing this early Tracker: Me neither The pups arrive back home at night. Everest goes to sleep with Marshall in his pup house, Skye goes to sleep with Chase in his pup house, Ryder and Ellis slep in the lookout everyone else sleeps in their usual pup houses Marshall: I love you Everest Everest: I love you too Marshall Chase: I love you Skye Skye: I love you too Chase They kiss their partners, Everest rests her head on Marshall's back, Skye rests her head on Chase's back and they all go to sleep The End Category:Power Rangers Crossover